Kepincut
by garekinclong
Summary: Ookanehira meneguk ludah; menahan hasrat terpendam yang diam-diam bangkit—hanya karena segaris lurus tengkuk bersih yang menggoda. [ Ookanehira/Mitsutada ] [ KaneMitsu Week Day 1: Sepatu Pantofel/Kemeja Hitam ]


**[ Kepincut ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Alternate Universe. Bumbu-bumbu BL mesum.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day 1** : Sepatu Pantofel/Kemeja Hitam.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selepas mengurusi dokumen penting demi kelancaran _meeting_ atasan, Ookanehira; seorang pegawai kantoran yang tengah menikmati istirahat siangnya, melangkah gontai harap-harap rasa kantuk yang menyerang semenjak semalam hilang.

Memang bukan niatnya untuk memeluk guling lonjong pun merasakan sensasi empuknya _springbed_ di kamar. Diam-diam tidur di meja kerja merupakan sikap yang buruk bagi pekerja kantoran sepertinya, kalau tidak mau menerima surat peringatan potong gaji di meja kerja.

Apalagi, dalam waktu dua jam yang akan datang, kakinya sudah harus menapak ke perusahaan X sejauh 5 km dari titik pusat tempat kerjanya, untuk menyerahkan berkas demi menjalin kerjasama dalam bidang finansial. (Ya, perusahaannya kekurangan sponsor untuk memodali proyek baru.)

"Sial. Memang salah aku melamar ke perusahaan swasta saat empat tahun yang lalu," sepatunya menyeret ubin jalan, tak mengindahkan bekas cokelat terang yang kontras dengan warna sepatu pantofel hitam, "tapi mau bagaimana. Di saat-saat kritis seperti ini, tidak seharusnya aku pergi meninggalkan perusahaan yang di ambang krisis modal."

Ookanehira memantapkan hati bahwa pilihannya selalu tepat. (Pula menegapkan perasaan bahwa suatu hari nanti, balasan yang setimpal—atau lebih, akan jatuh ke tangannya. Sebagai bukti kekonsistennya dalam mengambil pilihan.)

Mengeluh bukan aktivitas yang menghasilkan uang; tapi setidaknya, pikiran Ookanehira mulai tenang sebab mulutnya sudah melepaskan segala kekesalan batin. Manik hijau memberhentikan edaran pandang. Fokus akan satu titik sejauh 1 km ke timur laut. Sebuah gerobak kecil bergambar aneka es krim menyita perhatiannya sejenak.

Menikmati es krim di siang bolong begini sangat memanjakan lidah. Maka, Ookanehira yang bingung mencari tempat penghabis waktu istirahat siang, mulai melabuhkan pilihan pada dagangan es krim tanpa merk tersebut.

Figur lelaki berbadan ideal, tetapi dibalut kaos dengan ukuran pas sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh secara total, ialah seorang penjual es krim tempat tujuan Ookanehira. Lengan baju ditekuk hingga menampakkan bagian menonjol pada lengan tangan sedikit menumbuhkan kesan 'seksi' dalam pandangan Ookanehira.

Sebentar.

Ookanehira menampar pipi.

"Mas," Pria dalam balutan kemeja hitam mengetuk gerobak yang berbahan tripleks tipis, sang penjual menoleh spontan, "es krim satu. Rasa cokelat dan... vanila."

"Ada tambahan topping, Pak?" Sang penjual, dengan helai biru tua tersibak angin—menyebarkan pesona maskulin ke udara. Ookanehira sampai lupa menghirup oksigen. (Dan sampai tidak sadar kalau di umur ke-26nya ini, ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pak'.)

"A—Apa saja?" Si helai merah sanggup mengontrol diri.

"Ada kacang, meses, roti. Mau yang mana?"

"Menurut Mas, enaknya yang mana?"

"Wah," Sang penjual terbahak, bahkan suara tawanya terdengar seksi sampai relung hati Ookanehira dipenuhi benih-benih kasmaran, "selera orang beda-beda, Pak. Kalau saya pribadi lebih suka kombinasi semuanya."

Ookanehira menyentuh dada kirinya sebentar. Rasanya salah untuk tiba-tiba tertarik kepada orang yang bahkan baru ditemui pertama kali. Penampilannya menarik, memang. Dalam busana sederhana pun pekerjaan seperti ini, Ookanehira tetap terpikat walau beberapa menit yang lalu kepalanya hampir meledak gara-gara urusan kerja.

 _Mungkin aku harus menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tongkrongan tiap_ 'coffee break'.

Ookanehira menyatakan keputusannya yang baru.

"Oke. Kombinasi saja, terserah. Aku suka semuanya," _lebih suka penjualnya, sih,_ tambah Ookanehira dalam batin.

"Untuk tiga topping harganya tiga kali lipat, ya, Pak," Sang penjual meraih _cone_ dari kotak di gerobak, lalu menyendok es krim di wadah aluminium yang menjorok ke bawah, "...tapi saya beri diskon setengahnya saja, deh. Bapak kelihatan pucat."

"Haha, tahu saja," _memang wajah tampanku ini terlihat pucat?_

Walau sebenarnya, sulit bagi Ookanehira untuk mengakui orang yang lebih tampan darinya. Beda halnya dengan adu keseksian. Ookanehira mempersilakan siapapun untuk menyandang gelar itu.

Namun, rasanya ia perlu mengukuhkan gelar 'makhluk paling seksi' ke insan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

 _'Tiap geraknya menyendok es krim saja sudah...'_ Ookanehira hampir hilang akal; memperhatikan gestur tubuh penjual tanpa berkedip.

"Baik, sudah," Sang penjual memeluk pinggang _cone_ yang berisikan es krim kombinasi yang dipesan Ookanehira, "harganya—"

Saat berjalan menghampiri Ookanehira, salah satu kaki sang penjual es krim menginjak kerikil kecil. Menyebabkan keseimbangan diri goyah, —sampai menjatuhkan isi _cone_ es krim di atas permukaan sepatu Ookanehira.

"Astaga! Sepatu Bapak!" Sang penjual berseru lebih heboh daripada Ookanehira sendiri.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pesan es krim lagi,"

"Maaf, nanti biar saya ganti. Tapi saya lap sepatu Bapak terlebih dahulu—"

Tangan si penjual meletakkan _cone_ kosong tadi, menggantinya dengan lap serbet yang menggantung di sudut gerobak. Salah satu lutut menekuk, berciuman dengan ubin jalan. Badan membungkuk, memayungi sepatu Ookanehira dari sinar matahari.

Ookanehira kira sepatunya akan dilepas—atau, penjual itu memintanya untuk melepas—tetapi, sang penjual langsung melap perlahan. Menyingkirkan semua lapisan es krim beserta toppingnya dari permukaan sepatu, tanpa sisa.

"Aduh, maaf. Sepatu itu aset penting bagi pekerja kantoran... Kalau penjual pinggiran seperti saya, sih, tidak beralas kaki juga bukan masalah..."

Ookanehira menunduk ke bawah. Memperhatikan secara langsung bagaimana sang penjual membersihkan sepatu, walau agak tertutupi kepala biru. Dan fokusnya melenceng. (Sepertinya sulit untuk tidak curi-curi pandang, _boy_.)

Karena sang penjual mengenakan kaos ukuran pas tanpa kerah, bagian tengkuk dan sedikit kulit punggung terlihat jelas. Putih, tanpa cela, dan Ookanehira membayangkan teksturnya halus. (Tangannya bergerak sedikit; seperti hampir kelepasan untuk mencolek demi pembuktian delusi.)

Ookanehira meneguk ludah; menahan hasrat terpendam yang diam-diam bangkit—hanya karena segaris lurus tengkuk bersih yang menggoda. Beban semalam dan beban yang akan datang terangkat begitu saja; lenyap, tergantikan oleh imajinasi keseksian sang penjual di tempat-tempat privasi.

Bahkan bayangan rupa penuh peluh dan seruan nama Ookanehira ketika keduanya melakukan aktivitas ranjang sempat terlintas dalam benak Ookanehira. Pegawai kantoran berpakaian lengkap ini berhenti bernapas.

"Sudah bersih, Pak," sang penjual bangkit berdiri. Tetapi bagian kepala belakang bertabrakan dengan dagu Ookanehira. Keduanya mengaduh. Dan Ookanehira kembali ke realita.

"Dagu Bapak tidak apa-apa?"

Usapan pada dagu—tapi yang lebih mendebarkan, jarak pandang keduanya tak lebih dari 20 senti, membungkamkan teriakan nyaring Ookanehira. Mulutnya mengatup sengaja. Tak ingin bereaksi _alay_ demi impresi pertama.

Ookanehira sedikit menikmati usapan itu. (Dan dia senang, walau tekstur kulit pemuda ini kasar, itu berarti penjual bekerja keras untuk menyambung hidup.) Tawanya sedikit pecah, mengalahkan teriakan _alay_ atau pengakuan cinta tiba-tiba. (Bisa saja. Padahal perasaan ini belum tentu cinta.)

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Ookanehira berusaha kalem, "Aku tahan banting. Yang seperti itu takkan meremukkan tulangku, santai saja."

Sang penjual tersenyum lega. Perlahan, Ookanehira mengulum bibir—menahan rona merah yang hampir menyembul di pipi.

Begitu menerima es krim yang baru sebagai ganti rugi, Ookanehira sedikit sebal karena ia belum persiapan sama sekali untuk pergi ke perusahaan X. Perkiraan perjalanan satu jam menggunakan mobil, dan waktu masih tersisa...

"Setengah jam. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, ugh."

Hampir saja berbalik arah, lengan tangan Ookanehira ditarik seseorang. Ekspetasinya adalah sang penjual es krim, dan realitanya memang begitu.

"Semangat, ya, Pak."

Pikiran Ookanehira kembali ringan; menyimpan memori kecil dengan berkas senyum mempesona dari penjual es krim. Senyum balasan diperlihatkan Ookanehira, tidak enak rasanya hanya menikmati senyuman tanpa memberi senyuman pula.

"Namaku Ookanehira. Mas namanya siapa?"

"Ah, nama saya Shokudaikiri Mitsutada."

Perkenalan singkat itu disisipkan lagi dalam memori kecil Ookanehira; sebagai bentuk ingatan bahagia di sela-sela aktivitas kantor yang melelahkan.

Namun, delusi sensualnya beberapa menit lalu disisipkan dalam album terlarang di benaknya. (Dan hanya dibuka saat malam hari.)

* * *

 **a/n** : terima kasih telah berkenan untuk membaca! mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan baik sengaja maupun tidak. saya juga sedang request ke pihak ffn terkait penambahan chara (Ookanehira)... semoga cepat diproses.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
